Guessing Game
by Become One With Russia
Summary: Alister has to guess who's kissing him, or he gets punished! I'm so mean! One-shot! PWP


Guessing Game

DOOM Fangirl: "I got a random idea, and really wanted to go with it, so here it is! I'm in this, too! Yay! Enjoy!"

Disclaimer: I only own the plot (what plot?) and myself.

WARNING: Sexuality, guys kissing guys, poor Alister tied up, language, and fun with a vibrator.

Alister lay on the bed, tied and blindfolded.

"Time for a game," he heard Laura's voice say.

"The guessing game?" he asked her.

"Yup!" she giggled happily. "Rules are as usual: you'll be kissed, and then you'll have to guess who kissed you. BUT, I want to throw something special in there, this time: you can't guess until after EVERYONE has kissed you! THEN, you have to name everyone who kissed you, IN ORDER!"

"What's my punishment, if I don't get it right?" the redhead asked, figuring he would get them all right, but wanting to know, anyway.

"I get to tease you like this."

He heard a buzzing sound, and then felt a vibrator being pressed to his cock through the fabric of his tight pants, which immediately got tighter from the feeling, and he bit his lips to suppress a moan.

"It would actually be fun to tease you with this thing."

"I…won't lose," Alister told her, recovering, as she turned the toy off and put it aside.

"Okay, then; start!"

The first pair of lips the redhead felt on his were slightly chapped and kissed hungrily.

Alister knew who THAT was, so he didn't mind when the next person didn't give him a chance to process it afterward.

The second person had strong and firm but gentle lips, moving sweetly against his.

The redhead knew who THAT was, too.

The next person just pressed their lips briefly to his, but he was able to feel this person's lips were sticky.

_Lip gloss,_ he realized, figuring out who it was.

The next person had very soft lips that moved slowly on his, before the person's tongue slid across Alister's bottom lip.

The red-haired man opened his mouth and let the person's tongue slip inside.

Their tongues played with each other, until Laura said, "Okay! Enough!"

The person stepped away.

'Okay, then," Alister began, "the first person…"

"No, Ali," Laura said to him.

"What?"

"There's still another person here."

"No, there's not! That was everyone!"

"I invited someone else."

"That's not fair!" he protested.

The girl giggled. "Too bad!"

Alister felt a pair of lips kiss his roughly and briefly.

"Okay, NOW you can guess!"

The redhead had no idea who this last person was, so he decided to go with the ones he knew first.

"The first one was Valon," he said.

"Yup," the Aussie confirmed.

"The second was Raphael."

"Yeah," the muscular man told him.

"The third was Mai."

"I can't believe I actually take part in this," the blonde woman muttered.

"The fourth was Dartz."

"Indeed," the former Atlantean king said.

"And the last one was…" he hadn't a clue.

"Well?" Laura demanded, turning the vibrator on, so that he could hear the buzzing.

"I-it w-was…you? Laura?"

"Wrong-O!" she said.

"It was me," a familiar voice sighed.

"KAIBA?" Alister exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Alright, then," Laura began, taking the blindfold off of Alister, but not untying him, "punishment time!"

"You're a pervert, aren't you?" Mai said to the girl.

"I AM, aren't I?" she replied, pulling down the redhead's pants and briefs.

_Oh, God,_ Alister thought, biting his bottom lip so as to stop any moans from escaping, when the perverted authoress decided to do her thing.

He bit down so hard that he drew blood when the brunette girl began to move the vibrator up and down his shaft, teasingly.

Blood rushed south, making Alister hard, and this seemed to please Laura, as she giggled.

The vibrator then ran over his sac, and a small moan did escape from his mouth.

Then, he felt the sensation move to his entrance, but the toy simply moved at against it-it didn't go in.

"L-L-Laura!" he groaned loudly. "P-please! D-don't torture me!"

"It's fun, though," she replied, pushing the vibrator in slowly, letting it buzz against all of the redhead's sensitive nerves.

He moaned and groaned and whimpered, trying to push against the toy, but he was tied pretty good.

"Laura," he whined.

"Fine," she sighed, thrusting the vibrator into Alister, until it hit his prostate, and keeping it there.

"Oh, GOD!" he screamed. "FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

He released with an unearthly shriek.

Laura laughed.

"You…are so…perverted," the red-haired man panted.

"Yeah, I know. Later!" And she left.

He sighed, relieved she was gone, until he realized something.

"I'M STILL TIED UP!" he screamed.

DOOM Fangirl: "Yeah, that one was really random. As you can probably tell, if you've read my other stories, I have an Alister-obsession. Can you blame me? He's fucking sexy! Anyway, I just wanted to write something with no real plot, so this is what came out. Please review!"


End file.
